Bittersweet
by thinkaman22
Summary: What happens when the right thing happens at the wrong time? AvatarXCordelia, AvatarXAnna *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal Sunday at first. Cordelia was walking to the castle to have tea with Sumia, the same routine she had done everyday since the war ended. She loved the feel of Sunday morning- so quiet and peaceful. But it was that silence that got her thinking about her husband- former husband, rather- Robin. He always had enjoyed silence, it was something about being away from the chaos of the army. Back in those days, she was more than happy to enjoy the silence with him. She lost track of how many times his heartbeat lulled her into a doze, how many kisses they shared in silence. But then he had to kill himself to save the damn world...

It's not like she could really blame him for it. If given the option to save yourself or the world, she'd probably do the same thing. But she still wanted him to live. She knew it was selfish. She knew it was dumb. But she still hated him for sacrificing himself. Worse still was the fact that she could never forget him, despite the events that had transpired during his death. Maybe if her memory were erased she would be happier. But she could never forget him. Maybe it was because of Morgan. Maybe it was because of the fact that all the people still sing his praises. Or maybe it was because, despite the heartbreak, she still loved him. But she couldn't think like that anymore. She couldn't afford to, not after what's happened.

It was in this trance that she would always enter the dining hall, where Sumia would usually await her. But for some odd reason, Sumia was nowhere to be found. The only person there was Fredrick, who's stoic demeanor had been replaced with a large grin.

"Ah! Cordelia! Sumia would like me to inform you that she wishes to relocate your tea time to the throne room."

She shot him a quizical look, "She wants to drink tea in a room that has no table?"

Fredrick looked down, "Yes.."

She laughed, "You are a terrible liar."

He sighed in response, leaving the room. Cordelia was a little scared for what was to come. In her years as Lissa's sister-in-law, Sumia gained a love for joking. Today, however, was a more serious day, as Cordelia had a very big announcement. However, she would play along for now. She walked to the throne room, to see Sumia standing up, almost dancing. Cordelia sighed, "What in Naga's name are you so happy about?"

Sumia's tone was akin to that of a schoolgirl, "Oh, Cordelia, I have the most wonderful news!"

Cordelia smirked, "Whatever it is, I'm sure I have you beat."

Sumia smiled, "Oh, I'm sure my news is better. Follow me!"

Cordelia, seeing little point in arguing, followed her friend, who was practically running through the castle halls. They eventually stopped infront of the infirmary, where Sumia giggled, "Cordelia, are you ready to see the greatest thing in your life?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

Sumia then flew open the door, leaving a stunned Cordelia behind it. There, on a bed, was Robin. The same white hair. The same scar on his face. Hell, even the same damn cloak. So many things were racing through her mind. How is he alive? Why is he alive? Where was he? What will she tell... Oh Naga...

Sumia smirked, "So, what do you think? Does your announcement trump mine?"

Cordelia's tone was filled with regret, "Well, I was going to say... Well..."

Sumia's smile faltered, "What?"

Cordelia started to cry, "I... I..."

Unable to find the words, Cordelia raised her hand to Sumia's face, revealing a wedding ring. It took a few minutes for Sumia to realize something- that was not the ring Robin gave her.

"Cordelia, you didn't-"

Cordelia was now crying, "Gregor proposed to me yesterday..."

Sumia gulped, "And...?"

"I said yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia was in the biggest crisis of her life. The man she loved was alive and well, but he came when she was finally starting to move on. What was she going to tell Gregor? He had shown her so much comfort, so much love. Could she really just throw all that out the window for Robin? The more she thought of it, the more she could not find an answer. Gregor's first wife, Nowi, had already died during the war. To leave him now would crush him… but she could not ignore Robin. Despite all she had felt for Gregor, she felt it in double for Robin.

What was perhaps her only saving grace was that Gregor was out on a contract, and would not return for about another week. This left her plenty of time to think, but it also left her plenty of time to do something she'd regret. Seeing him on that bed, his face a mix between happiness and regret (much like her own), memories of a happier time came to her. She remembered all their nights as husband and wife, using a tent bedroll or even the ground for what should have been in a bed. Her face grew red as she remembered how he felt, how she made him feel.

It was at this point Cordelia realized that she hasn't spoken a word to Robin. "H… Hello." Her voice was devoid of her usual confidence. The best way to describe it is to call it a depressed whisper.

Robin was jarred from his thoughts. He seemed to gaze at her for eternity, studying every detail of her. His voice was also devoid of it's usual cocky tone, it was now the voice of a scared child, "H.. Hello."

The two stared at each other, unable to say anything more. Cordelia walked over to the side of his bed, and sat down next to him. For the longest time, they merely gazed into each other's eyes, comforted by the warmth of their red eyes. Then, they held each other's hands, comforted by the warmth of their skin. Then, they kissed, comforted by the warmth of their lips. It wasn't long before their clothes started falling off. Alone, in the infirmary, they made love with each other, comforted by the feelings that neither of them had felt in a long time. They then lied down next to each other, comforted by the warmth of each other's heartbeats.

Naked and dozing off, Cordelia realized what happened. She had cheated on her fiancé with her husband. It would be funny… If it weren't so sad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Severa's been traveling around the world with Brady. She's as distant as ever, but she's come along nicely..."

It was almost unreal. She went from excited about her engagement, to shocked at Robin's return, to passionate sex, to guilt over said sex, to telling Robin about their children as if it were a normal day. However, Robin was unable to forget what had happened. He just had an affair. Sure, it was an affair with his own wife, but it was an affair nonetheless. And he couldn't take it. Was he truly meant to return? Cordelia had been ready to move on until he returned. And despite the fact that he wasn't exactly close to Gregor, he knew he couldn't do this to him. He heard that Gregor would be gone for a week. That gave him time to think. Thankfully, Cordelia had to leave, and told Robin that she'd return. This left Robin alone with his thoughts, until Chrom came in.

He looked down at Robin with pity, "I, uh, heard you two."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, Cordelia moans loudly."

The two shared a nervous laugh, neither finding the fact humorous. Robin sighed, "I don't need your pity. What I do need, though, is your help."

Chrom sighed right back, "I'm sorry, but pity is all I can give you. I've been faithful to Sumia in all our years of marriage, so I have no clue what to tell you."

Robin shook his head, "No, not like that. I don't need your help on what to do... Just how to do it."

Chrom tilted his head, "Oh? So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to divorce her."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not doing this because I want to. Chrom, she's engaged. All I would do is cause heartbreak if I remained in her life. I need her to move on, and I can only do that if I distance myself from her. All I ask of you is to tell her I'm leaving."

Chrom could hardly believe what he was hearing, "You're just going to leave? Just like that? Where would you even go?"

"I don't know. All I know is that nothing but pain will rise if I stay. Perhaps I can return someday. But not until she's moved on."

Chrom looked down on the ground, "... Robin, I can't say I agree with your plan... But I can offer no better solution. I'll arrange your horse in the stables. Robin, it is my greatest hope that you can someday return."

Chrom left, leaving Robin to start packing- which wasn't much, just a quick trip to the armory to get a sword and tome in case of any bandit attacks. He met Chrom at the outskirts of the palace, with Robin's horse, Kent, ready to depart.

"Robin, here's a pouch with 10,000 gold in it. If you ever return... Know I will greet you with open arms."

Robin nodded, "... I know."

Chrom watched on as Robin became a shadow in the distance. And though neither knew it, Cordelia was watching on from a window above, unable to tell whether or not to feel relieved or sorrowful. She was sure of one thing and one thing alone-

She just watched her true love leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was exhausting, both physically and mentally. Robin didn't even lead his horse anywhere, he just kept thinking and let the horse guide itself. Is he making the right move? Is it right to just sleep with your wife and leave? There were so many questions, and so many wrong answers. He eventually found himself in a small farming city just south of the Feroxi border, and he bought a room for the night at the inn. It was still light out, so Robin decided to do something, anything, to take his mind off Cordelia.

This lead him to the market, looking around to see if he could find anything worth buying. He came across a pouch of Spirit Dust, in a tent belonging to- who else- one of the Annas. He took it up to her,

"How much?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Yeesh, what happened to you? You sound like you just got scammed out of a few thousand gold."

Robin rolled his eyes, " I come up to buy something, and you ask about my troubles? What are you a bartender?"

The woman looked down for a second, "Same attitude... Same look... Could he be? No..."

"Is something wrong?"

She nodded her head, "No, it's just I thought I've seen you before..."

Robin smirked, "Really? I thought I saw you a few towns ago."

The Anna smiled, "Oh? I wonder why.."

After some more banter and barter, Robin walked back to the inn, only to see the dining part of it filled with a bunch of muscle heads. Robin walked over to the bartender,

"What is this? Lowlife Sunday?"

He sighed, "Might as well be. Every Sunday, these thugs get drunk in order to celebrate the end of a sucessful week of plundering."

"End? Sunday's the begining of the week."

The bartender smirked, "You want to tell them that?"

"Noted. Can you get me a glass of the strongest liquor you have?"

The bartender smirked, "Woman trouble?"

Robin looked down, "Gee, how could you tell?"

Robin drank in silence, and drank, and drank. He later moved over to a table near the bandits, unable to move in a confident enough pattern to walk up the stairs to his room. After a few moments, the bandit leader started yelling,

"All right, boys! Tomorrow's Monday, which means it's a new week cor plunderin'! Let's get some rest and be ready for-"

Robin, too drunk to realize how stupid he was about to be, stood up, "In Naga's name, Sunday's the begining of the week, not the end!"

The leader turned to him, and started laughing, "What the hell? You're lucky I'm in a good mood, ya drunked trash, or else I'd beat the shit out of ya for that!"

"Oh really? I was about to say the same thing."

The leader, now pissed, ran over and grabbed Robin by his collar, "You wanna get yer ass beat today?"

Robin chuckled, "Listen, as nice as your drunken breath smells, could you set me down? I just dumped this really hot chick and I'm not looking for a boyfriend so soon."

Robin would have been sent flying across the room if another person didn't rip the thug of him. He would have said something else, but he soon passed out. The person that saved him carried him to Robin's room, and sat him down on the bed. He was covered up, and the person sat down across the room, on a chair in the corner,

"Robin... What happened to you?"

Anna looked down at the man infront of her. Gone was the cocky grin, the firery passion, the intelligence. Now before her lay a shadow of the man he was, the man she admired. Anna looked up to the sky,

"Naga... Help him. I don't know why he's like this, but please... Help him."

She looked back at him, unable to stop the tears. Here she thought he was dead, but now he lays a drunken mess. She mumbled softly under her breath,

"What happened to the man I fell in love with?"


	5. Chapter 5

Guilt.

That word rung through Cordelia's mind like church bells on Sunday. She had cheated on Gregor, a man who has never wronged anyone in his life. Why she didn't stop- why she couldn't stop- she did not know. All she knew was that she made a mistake. And she knew it was one she could not undo. Unable to get a clear head, she walked into the library, hoping for some silence.

It didn't help.

All it succeeded in doing was causing that one word to surface, that one word to consume her. It was painful, and she couldn't help but feel as though it was over powering her, causing her to drown in a sea of sorrow.

Guilt.

She succumbed to one of the seven deadly sins, and it was quite possibly the worst of all of them, perhaps it could even be the root of all sin. Lust leads to wrath and envy, and one could say lust is just a more complicated form of greed and gluttony. And it was her pride that left unable to get over it. Sloth seemed to be the only one that wasn't connected.

"Cordelia? Why are you lazing about in here? Such sloth would be far more comprehensible if you positioned yourself in the bedrooms in the east wing."

Correction. Lust is the root of all evil. She looked up to see Miriel, her normal look of calmness changed to a look she'd never seen Miriel have. Pity. Cordelia groaned, "Sorry, Miriel. I just don't feel too well."

"Guilt."

Cordelia shot up, "What?"

Miriel sat down next to her, "You feel guilt after engaging in sexual intercourse with Robin after you've all ready made the commitment to marriage with Gregor, correct?"

Cordelia silently cursed Miriel's sharp intellect. "You hit the nail on the head."

Miriel cocked her head a little, "Nail? What- oh, right. A figure of speech meaning that a person is correct in every way. Regardless, why are you mourning it so? You have already committed the exchange, so it is best to move on from it."

Move on? How could she? "Miriel, it isn't-"

Miriel put her finger to over Cordelia's mouth, motioning her to be silent, "Is it not so easy? Gregor is a very lax and compassionate human. If he sees you wrought with grief, I'm sure he will be able to comprehend that it was not your intention to have sex with a deadman."

That last statement got them glances from the other's in the room. Cordelia looked down out of guilt and embarrassment, "But can I really tell him? I love him, but..."

Miriel shook her head, "Excuses. You must be honest with him. You're a genius Cordelia. Perhaps not up to my own caliber, but exemplary in your own right. You can cope with this together. But you must first move through it now."

Cordelia sat in silence for a few minutes. Was it truly possible for him to accept it? Could Gregor really understand? He'd be hurt, but... He'd be able to see she's sorry, right? That she feels so guilty? Maybe guilt wasn't what would drown Cordelia.

Maybe it would be what kept her afloat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrom was conflicted. He had sent Miriel to help Cordelia, but he still hoped that there was something else he could do. He had been pacing throughout the castle, unable to sit down or even pay attention to his surroundings. Chrom had never dealt with an emotional problem before- the closest he'd ever been to that was helping Fredrick buy a wedding ring for his sister. Deciding that he had nothing to gain by walking around, he eventually sat down in his office, sitting quietly until his wife came in, followed by Lissa. He was so distraught with worry that Lissa and Sumia started to worry about HIM. Not that both of them weren't also worried sick. To see the usually calm and collected Cordelia in such an emotional wreck was unsettling.

Lissa cleared her throat, "Hey, Chrom, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine. I mean come on, this Cordelia we're talking about. I'm sure she'll pull through this just fine!"

Chrom showed no visual response. Sumia sighed, then looked around for something- anything- to distract him. Unfortunately, there was almost nothing in the room that she could find. Luckily, her eyes caught a pile of mail on his desk.

"Say, Chrom, why don't you check the mail? I'm sure there has to be something good…"

_Because if there isn't, we may very well all go insane._

Chrom picked up the pile and started skimming through it, "Bill, bill, bill… Priam? Why the hell would Priam send us a letter…"

Lissa sighed, "He went on the mission to exterminate the leftover Risen with Gregor, remember?"

Chrom sighed, "So it all leads back to Gregor…."

He opened it and read aloud,

"Dearest Chrom,

The mission has gone surprisingly well! We've managed to slay nearly all the fools that dared to stand before us. It was barely even worth sharpening my blade over, but I suppose it had to be done. Of the thirty men you sent, we suffered only four casualties. The first was a young mage by the name of Corey. Poor bastard got clawed from behind. The second was a veteran archer named Jackson. Seemed he was out arched by a Risen archer. Third was a cleric named Rain. Ironically, she was killed by a thunder spell from a Risen mage. Finally, there was…"

Chrom's hand started to falter as he read the letter. Sumia arched an eyebrow, until she realized what he might be upset about, "Chrom… Don't tell me…."

Lissa's eyes grew wide, "Oh, gods no. Not now. Please. Tell us we're assuming…"

Chrom gulped, "Finally, there was a hero named Gregor, stabbed in the back by a Risen swords master. He died instantly."


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's eyes fluttered open. He held his head in pain, and looked around his room. He found Anna slouched in a chair, looking at him with a smile,

"You're awake!"

His head felt like it was about to implode, "Barely… What happened?"

Her smile melted into a stern glare, "That's what I want to know! Here I am, thinking you're dead, then I see you buying something from me, then I find you drinking yourself into ruin! What happened to you?"

Robin looked at her face, seeing the genuine concern. He started to think of Cordelia, but then he remembered why he left in the first place. Deciding that it was better to tell her than to leave it bottled up, he sighed, "Well… Funny story…"

* * *

Chrom, Lissa, and Sumia found Cordelia in the stables, tending to her Pegasus. The three of them exchanged nervous glances until Chrom sighed,

"Alright… Sumia, tell her what happened."

Sumia turned to face him, "What? Why me?""Because you're her best friend. You know her the best out of all of us."

Sumia started to sweat, "Well, umm… Lissa! You're an upbeat person! I'm sure you can tell her without having her breakdown!"

Lissa pouted, "Oh, no. You are not making me do this. Chrom! You're the king, lead your people! Preferably without a mental breakdown!"

Chrom clenched his teeth, "Well-"

Cordelia sighed, "I can hear you guys, you know."

She stood up and walked over to them, "Whatever it is, I'll be fine. I'm sorry for my attitude earlier, it was very unlike me to be so depressed. I hope you can forgive me."

Chrom started sweating, "Well, yes. Of course. Say, you know how Gregor's out on that mission with Priam?"

"Yes."

Chrom gulped, "Well… Funny story…"

* * *

When Robin finished, Anna looked at his face. Robin was hurt, sure, but he knew what he was doing. And besides, as selfish and cruel as it was, Anna was happy Robin was know single. She immediately cursed herself for thinking such a thing, but she realized that he needed someone now more than ever. She walked over to his bed, sat on the end of it, and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be okay. Things will get better."

Robin started laughing, startling Anna. Anna started to blush, "What?"

Robin kept laughing, "He.. It's just… This is a lot like that time during the war… Except reversed!"

Overcome with nostalgia, the two kept laughing about things that really weren't that funny. When they died down, Anna cleared her throat,

"Wow… So many things are still the same…"Robin sighed, "And yet so many things are different."

Anna gulped, "Yeah, well… One thing has always been the same for me…"

Robin smirked, "And what might that be?"

Anna started to sweat. He's been single for less than 24 hours… but if she held her feelings in any longer, she'd be wasting her time. And time was money.

"I've always…. Always…"

"Been a gold-digger?"

"No, I-"

"Loved money?"

"No- well, yes, but-"

"Loved jewelry?"

"Robin, stop-"

"Being hilarious? I think I'll-"

"GODDESS DAMN IT, ROBIN I LOVE YOU!"

"…"

"…"

The two stared at each other, both of their faces as red as fire. Robin started thinking. Anna… she was a nice woman. And he did enjoy being with her… But so soon? Was it right to do this so soon?… Perhaps it was better that this happens soon. The sooner he can move on, the sooner Cordelia can…

"Well, Anna. That's… nice."

Anna, if she could properly speak, would probably have been insulted. But for all of her skill with words, she couldn't find the words to say. Robin, however, reminded her of one key fact- actions speak louder than words. Robin leaned over until he was looking at her eye to eye. He then leaned in closer… and kissed her.

_Besides, _Robin thought, _Cordelia has Gregor. _

How wrong he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Dead.

She couldn't believe it- refused to believe it. Yet it was true. Gregor had died. It was almost funny in a way. Here she was, worrying about how he was going to react to her cheating on him, and he was dead the whole time. Yeah, it was hysterical. She started to feel water dripping down her face.

_Great. Of course it's going to start raining. Just what else could the Goddess do?_

She looked out at the sky from the stables, seeing a bright shade of blue. She realized that she was crying again. And yet again, her company looked at her with pity. Maybe that's what made her snap. Maybe the fact that her friends were looking down on her was what made her come to her senses. She was not a little girl. She'd had enough. She would no longer bawl over her loved ones. Gregor loved her, and she loved him. She would not let him down by turning into an emotional wreck. Sumia walked over to her to comfort her, but Cordelia held back,

"No. I've cried all day today. I'm a knight of Ylisse, and it's time I acted like one. I'm through with all the tears, all the moping. I'm not a crybaby, I'm Cordelia, and I'm sick of all this pity."

Lissa looked surprised, "Cordelia..."

Cordelia sighed, "Look at that. You're surprised that I'm acting independent and without sorrow. I am NOT that kind of person. I've been a whiny brat all day, and I'm ready to go out there and be myself again."

Sumia smiled, "I'm glad to know you're back to your old self again."

Cordelia nodded, "I'm glad to be back. And now I know what I need to do. I'm going to find Robin. If I can tell him what happened, I'll have him back."

Chrom looked concerned, "Cordelia, don't you think you're rushing this? You just heard that Gregor died, and now you're immediately rushing off to another man? Seems very strange to me."

"Maybe I am rushing things. But Gregor wouldn't want me to stand around in depression like I've been doing, he'd want me to take action."

Chrom cocked an eyebrow, "So Gregor would have wanted you to go right to another man?"

Cordelia's face turned stern, "Chrom..."

Chrom laughed, "I understand, I understand. I was just joking. Robin headed north, so I can only assume he's in Regna Ferox by now."

Cordelia smirked, "I'll have him back here in my arms before the week is through, just you wait and see!"

She looked at her friend's faces. Gone were the looks of pity and sorrow. Much like her own, they now looked hopeful and optimistic. She was ready to go get the man of her dreams back, no matter what.

Let's see how that works out for her.

* * *

Author's note: Did I just make happy optimism... Depressing?


	9. Chapter 9

Anna and Robin sat there together for the longest time, both not really sure what to say. They had not made love, but they had kissed with a passion that was so intense that they might as well have. Anna was a mixture of estatic and worried, happy that she was with the man of her dreams, but worried about what Cordelia would do. While she had never really spoken to Cordelia, she still couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Robin, on the other hand, was feeling guilt. Though he knew he had feelings for Anna, he couldn't stop from thinking that he might have been using her as a replacement, not as a change. But when he looked to her face, the smile on it made him realize that she really was in love with him. And he knew he loved her as well.

"Anna... I know it's kind of obvious at this point, but... I love you."

She blushed in response, "I love you, too. I just wish that I could have confessed it earlier... and easier."

He chuckled, "Yes, well. There's nothing that can be done about that now. For now, let's just laze the day away together..."

As if possesed by another force, Anna shot straight up.

"Oh, Naga..."

Robin's face was filled with concern, "What?"

Anna got out of the bed, "Come on! I'm and entire day behind schedule!"

Robin started laughing, "Really? You just made out with me, and your first thought goes to money?"

Anna wasn't as amused, "Don't flatter yourself. As an Anna sister, I have to keep an airtight schedule. A single error like this could jepordize my entire business."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we take breaks when we have time to, and we do business when we need to. If that's too much-"

Robin cut her off, "No, no. So basically, we have to travel the world together, never resting?"

Anna smiled, "Yep. Just you and me, haggling and bartering together everyday. Except weekends."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "And what do we do on the weekends, dare I ask?"

Anna whispered in his ear, "We enjoy our time off."

Robin wolf-whistled, "Well, how can I decline a deal that sweet?"

Anna nodded, "Well, in any case. We'll leave every morning to a new town, so I hope you're a fast packer."

"Fast enough."

"Alright, let's go!"

Anna started humming as she left the room, Robin close behind. The more he thought about it, the more Robin started to like the idea of becoming the first male Anna merchant. He could use his mental skills to sell high and buy low, he'd be with Anna all day, he'd see all kinds of people and places...

And though he didn't want to admit to himself, it was a great way to run away.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna and Robin were ready to leave in only a few minutes, and starting riding in Anna's wagon. It was almost like they were newlyweds, laughing at the most unfunny jokes and acting very stiff. They wandered up the road for about an hour, until they came across a small town, almost small enough to be called a pit stop rather than an actual town.

Anna smirked, "Alright, you set everything up. I'll go talk with the innkeeper about our rooms."

Robin sighed, "So the man has to do all the heavy lifting, huh?"

"Exactly."

Anna walked off, giggling at Robin's woe. _He's finally mine, _she thought . While she knew it was selfish, she was overjoyed at the fact that they could be lovers. Deep down, she felt terrible for doing this to Cordelia, but if there was ever something to be selfish over, it was love. As she waited in line for the inn, she was taken aback by the man who stood ahead of her.

"Priam?"

The man looked behind himself, and grinned at the woman's presence, "Ah, Anna. Good to see you."

Anna smirked, "I didn't think you'd remember me. Me specifically, at least."

"A true warrior never forgets his companions. At the heart of a warrior lies the people he rides with. If one were ever to forget those bonds, he would no sooner fall to ruin than grab the light of glory. If I could ever-"

"Next!"

Priam sighed, "It seems I'm next. Pardon me for a moment."

After he and Anna finished their business, they sat down and talked for a bit.

"I've just returned from a mission. I was going to the capital to give a proper burial to those who have fallen. A proper burial is vital for a warrior's spirit to see true peace. If he is buried poorly, then there is no hope for a peaceful afterlife."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Wow. You know, I could help you bury them. For a fee, of course-"

"FOOL! A burial must not be done by merely digging graves. A burial involves a process that must be followed specifically! In no offense to you, a merchant such as yourself would not know the music that must be played, the silver the shovel must be made out of, the fine wood that the coffin must be carved from! The-"

Anna looked outside, "Would you look at that! I've got business to do! I'll see you some other time!"

"Wait! Before you go, I wanted to tell you this. A former comrade of ours, Gregor, was one of the ones that had fallen."

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. "O-Oh…"

Priam walked up to his room, and Anna walked back to her wagon. Robin had set up the stall very nicely, and it even seemed like he made a few sales.

"Hey, Robin."

"Hey, dear. What took you so long?"

_If he knows Gregor's dead, he'll know Cordelia's alone. If he knows that, then he'll want to go back to her… I'll be alone again… Forced to rely on money for company._

"The line was long in the inn."

Not lying.

"Oh, that's nice. You gotta love lines. Run into anyone interesting?"

"No."

Lying. Definitely lying.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna was lying down on her bed on the ground floor of the inn, gazing up intently at the ceiling. Was she wrong for lying to Robin? She kept thinking about it, over and over, that same question echoing in her mind. She always traveled alone, so these emotions towards another person were foreign to her. Was it right to ruin one person's love for your own? Deciding that she would not be able to find the answer tonight, she put her head down and drifted away into slumber.

Not even a minute later, the door swung open with a crash. Robin stood there, his eyes holding an icy glare.

"Anna, is there something you're not telling me?"

Anna faked a laugh, "Only that I'm fine with pre-marriage sex."

In her years as a merchant, she had become an incredible bluffer. Her fake laugh seemed even more genuine than her real one, and by mentioning sex, she hoped that Robin would forget what ever he was upset about.

Unfortunately for her, he was not so easily fooled. "You'll never guess who I ran into while working the stall."

Anna started to worry. If this is going where she thought it was going... "Who?"

"Priam."

Silence flooded the room. Robin's glare went from icy to Arctic, "I'll ask you again. Anna, is there something you're not telling me?"

Anna sat there silently. For all of her skill with words, she could not find any to match what was happening. Robin continued to worsen her feelings, "Because I believe you're hiding the death of a good friend of mine. Perhaps because it may persuade me to return to a lover who is not you?"

Anna started to cry at her actions, but Robin continued, "Despite knowing it was wrong, despite knowing how stupid you were, you still did it despite that? Is it worth it, Anna? For being one of the greatest merchants alive, you sure are an idiot!"

Anna continued to sob, almost uncontrollably at this point. She thought he was going to leave her there, alone, until she felt his warm arms wrap around her.

"But I can tell you feel bad for doing what you did. And if there was one thing I can't do, it's torture a woman who's already suffering."

She looked up to him, "So you-"

"Forgive you? No. I may not show it, but I'm furious. Right now, you don't deserve love and affection. But I think right now is when you need it the most."

Anna's tears went from painful to joyous, "Robin..."

He looked up at the ceiling, "Fate really has put me in a bind here. Forced between my wife and a woman who I've just realized I loved. Anna... Are you done crying?"

"Yes... I'm sorry. For lying to you, for forcing you to make this decision..."

He shook his head, "Don't be. It's not your- Well, the first part was, but the second part was not your fault. I just... Need some time to think."

She nodded. He left her arms and walked outside, only to see Priam standing there. His arms were crossed, and a slight smile was on his face.

"Robin, walk with me for a moment."

They walked outside into the town, and Priam smirked, "Tell me, Robin. What do you know of Magvelian lore? Specifically during the year 766."

Robin sighed, "That was the time when the legendary twins Eirika and Ephraim defeated the Demon King and stopped the undead from filling the land."

Priam nodded, "Very good. Do you happen to remember any of the companions that fought alongside them?"

Robin sighed, "Let's see... There was prince Innes, the desert tiger Gerik, the sliver knight Seth, the temptest king Joshua..."

Priam cut him off, "Stop right there. What do you know about the temptest king Joshua?"

Robin scratched his head, "Only that he was very laid back and easy going. I've also heard that it was either him or the crimson flash Marisa that wielded the legendary blade Aulhumla."

Priam shook his head, "It was actually Gerik, but that is irrevvelent. Do you know how Joshua came to fight for Renias?"

Robin shook his head. Priam continued, "Joshua was hired by Grado to find and kill a young woman who fled to Eirika for help. When he later found her, do you know what he did?"

Robin shook his head again, and Priam laughed, "Joshua asked her to choose a side of a coin, with her life at stake."

"He put all that risk into a coin?"

Priam nodded, "Indeed he did. And he lost his wager, and was forced to side with Renias. Later on, he fell in love with that same woman. Do you know how he wound up her husband? Never mind, you clearly don't. He made a bet on her happiness. And won. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Robin shook his head, "Gambling is fun?"

Priam laughed, "Not quite. What I'm trying to say is, sometimes you can't make a rational decision. A warrior can plan all he wants, but sometimes fate can ruin all his planning. There are times when you need to throw caution to the wind, and let the wind of chance blow through."

Priam reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. He gave it to Robin, "What you do with this coin is your own concern."

He walked off, leaving Robin alone. Was it right to leave all this up to fate? Could he really find no other way? He loved both women, and he realized he couldn't make up his mind either way. Deciding to heed Priam's advice, he sighed and was ready to flip it.

Heads, he returned to Cordelia. He would hold her, and tell her he'd never leave again. He would stay by Chrom's side as his tactician yet again, with Cordelia beside him.

Tails, he stayed with Anna. He would travel the world with her, meeting new people and seeing all this world had to offer.

With a deep breath, he let the coin fly.


	12. Chapter 12

Time itself seemed to move at a standstill, waiting for this damn coin to fall. Robin clenched his teeth, held his breath, and tensed every muscle in his body. His future was in the hands of this coin. As the coin hit the floor, Robin looked down to the ground, ready for whatever fate gave him.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Priam was taken a back by just how furious Anna was. When he explained what he had done to her, he expected her to thank him for all the work he did to clear Robin's head. But perhaps he had slightly underestimated how a woman's heart works. Or maybe he didn't think like normal people.

"I told him to leave it all up to coin flip."

Anna stared at Priam with abosolute horror. As much as she loved money, she was no where near idiotic enough to leave her future in it's hands. Was she really going to leave her love life in the care of a damn coin?!

Anna's tone and glare made even a warrior as great as Priam shudder, "And why is that a good thing?"

Priam sighed, "Robin's mind was conflicted. A cloudy mind can be a fatal flaw if left unattended. I had hoped to save my dear friend Robin from this misery. Besides, a warrior of his calibur should not be burdened by such trivial matters such as love-"

"TRIVIAL? YOU REALLY THINK THIS WHOLE ORDEAL IS TRIVIAL? I LOVE THAT MAN, AND YOU MADE A DAMN COIN THE JUDGE OF EVERYTHING!"

"Anna, calm down!"

"Robin, how can I calm down when Robin's- Wait..."

Robin stood in the door way, smirking to himself. Anna looked over to him, astonished that he could be so nonchalant and carefree. This only caused her anger to boil even hotter. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

Robin sighed, "Stop yelling! Anna, I had no idea where to go. Should I stay with you, or should I return to Cordelia? The thing was, I couldn't answer. I loved you both so much, and I'm sure I'd have a great future with either one of you."

Anna took a deep breath. She couldn't believe THIS was the man she fell in love with. But in the end, she couldn't think of a better way to solve the issue. But even then, a coin flip? She gulped, "Robin... I can't believe I'm about to go along with this... But what happened?"

Robin started to sweat, feeling nervous at the outcome, "I decided that heads was Cordelia, tails was you. It seemed to take forever for that damn coin to fall..."

"Robin, please. You know what I meant when I asked what happened. You're not Priam, so you don't need to go into some unneeded speech. Just tell me what happened."

Priam would have said something, but he decided that now wasn't the best time.

Anna gulped, "Well...?"

Anna's entire being was on edge. It all came down to what this coin landed on. Would she be happy with the man of her dreams? Or would she be forced to move on?

Robin looked down on the ground, "It seems I'll be returning to Ylisse."

Anna started to cry, "No..."

Robin sighed, "Yeah, I'll have to have tell Chrom he'll need a new tactician. I can't very well be making his plans when I'm a merchant, can I?"

Anna stopped crying, "What?"

Robin walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss for what seemed like forever. When they finally split apart, he gazed into her eyes with such affection Anna had never seen before, "It was tails."


	13. Chapter 13

Robin should have been happy. And he was happy, but the overwhelming sense of dread far overweighed the joy. How was he going to tell Cordelia? Could he tell her at all? Anna seemed to have a similar issue, as he realized her grin turned to a frown,

"So, Robin... How are we going to do this?"

Robin mind started racing. There were so many ways this could go, and none of those ways were really that pleasant. Maybe he could write her a letter? A long, detailed letter stating his sympathy, love, and farewell- No, that won't work. If he's going to leave her, he's going to tell it to her face. And he can't run away. He's through running from this problem.

"We're going to go to the castle and tell it to her face."

Anna sighed, "I was afraid this was going to happen."

Robin ruffled her hair, "Nervous?"

Anna smacked his hand, smiling, "Stop it!" He smile faded, "Yeah, aren't you? Imagine how angry she'll be... Especially when she learns it was the result of a coin flip."

Robin sighed, "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

Anna chuckled, "Never. A merchant never forgets anything that has to do with money, darling."

Priam cleared his throat, "Excuse me."

Robin nearly jumped out of the bed, "Priam! I forgot you were standing there!"

"Never mind that. There's been something that's been bothering me for quite sometime. What are you going to do about Morgan and Severa?"

Robin's mind went blank. How could he have forgotten his own children? Even if he specifically never fathered them, he still considered himself their father. How would they feel if they had a different mother in this timeline?

"Priam... Anna... Do either of you know where my children are? I want to tell them... I remember Cordelia saying Severa was with Brady..."

Anna's face lit up, "Oh, right! Brady's a world famous violinist now. I'm sure if we ask around-"

Priam cut her off, "He's preforming in Rosanne two weeks from now."

Robin cocked his eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

"A warrior knows the value of music. If you can't appreciate the finer qualities of life, then you can't hope to find a proper-"

"ANYWAY, Anna, I have to tell my children about us... Should we see Cordelia or Severa first?"

"If we don't see Brady now, we won't know were he would go next... Let's set sail to Valm."

"Yeah... We can see Virion and Cherche while we're there, too."

Priam nodded, "Very well then. We can head to Valm in the morning."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"I was planning to head back to my island anyway. Besides, you two may need my knowledge of Valm to assist you. Anna, you've never been stationed cross continental, have you?"

Anna sighed, "I was at Valm during the war, but I never did get a chance to get an understanding of the land..."

Priam nodded, "It's settled. I will escort you to Rossane once we reach Valm. You won't have to worry about your alone time. I'll leave you be for the most part..."

With a nod, Priam left the room. Anna looked at Robin with concern, "Are you ready for this?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready. I need to do this."

Anna smiled. While she was usually optimistic, this time it was needed. She needed to keep Robin from wallowing in depression. Suddenly, her smile morphed into a mischievous smirk,

"Say, Robin?"

He sighed, "Yes?"

She climbed on top of him and whispered seductively into his ear, "When I said was fine with premarital sex... I wasn't joking..."

That seemed to really help Robin's mood lift up.

I wonder why.


	14. Chapter 14

Priam was confused. During the war, Robin was a thoughtful parent, his children never that far from his mind. So why did he have to be reminded about their existence? Was love truly such a blinding thing? Priam wandered back to his room, and lied down, thankful that he was a dedicated bachelor. But something else was bothering him. He was concerned for Robin deeply, and was terrified that he may be making the wrong moves. If all else failed, Priam had a way for Robin and Anna to escape- though he did not want to bring it up tonight. The three of them needed rest. _Ironically_, Priam thought to himself,_ I'm probably going to be the only one sleeping to night… and I'm the least affected by this_.

* * *

Cordelia had no luck in searching for Robin. It was going on midnight, and she had not found any indication as to where Robin was. Deciding that she had enough for one day, she went to her room at the inn. Before she went to bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me? Is this Cordelia's room?"

She went up to open the door, "Yes?"

It was a young woman with an envelope, "I have a letter for you. Do you happen to know a woman by the name of Severa?"

Cordelia's face lit up, "Ah, yes. That's my daughter."

"Daughter? But she looks about the same age as…"She sighed, "It's complicated."

"Anyway… here's a letter for you."

The young woman left, and Cordelia opened the letter,

Dear mother,

In this envelope is a ticket to see Brady play at the Rosanne Orchestra in Valm two weeks from now. The time and date are on the ticket, so you have no excuse not to come! I've sent a ticket to Morgan as well, but she's with that no-good womanizer Inigo… yeck! I sent only ONE ticket to those two. Regardless, this is Brady's biggest performance since he put up the staff for good- so you'd better show up! Besides, it'll be nice to see Morgan again… I miss her energetic personality… But don't you dare tell her I wrote that!

Your daughter,

Severa

Cordelia felt the ticket in her hands. A concert in Valm with her children… That could be just what she needs. Who knows? Maybe she might find some one who knows something there, or at least on the way there. Besides, she needed her kids right now. They always did manage to lift her spirit up, no matter how sour. She decided to go to the concert. What did she have to lose? She soon started to drift off into slumber.

* * *

_His bare skin pressed against hers, Cordelia felt like she was on top of the world. She gazed into Robin's eyes, looking into them with love and affection and receiving the same emotions in return. She put her head to his chest, and let herself be lulled to a doze by his heartbeat. This moment… this man… this was where she belonged. Plain and simple. He looked over to her, "Can you start on breakfast? I can't just drink milk all day…"_

_She laughed, and walked out to the kitchen. Here she was, with the man of her dreams, enjoying life. Was there ever anything better? Sure, maybe the life of a millionaire was the life to live , or maybe the life of a queen... But the life she was in now was all she needed. All was well until she look into the mirror and screamed.._

_It was not her body she was in._

* * *

Cordelia awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around her inn room, and ran to a mirror. She was herself. Sighing, she went back to bed. She was still shivering at the thought of Robin with another woman. That was her worst nightmare- for the simple fact that it may have happened. Robin was an attractive man- smart, funny, hot… some other woman may have grabbed him… Cordelia sighed. If that was true, she would feel like a put the thought out of her mind. If Robin was with another, she would deal with it when the time came. She would be calm and respectful. She told herself that, but she knew deep down that she would be hurt more then than in her entire life. But he couldn't have moved on yet… could he?


	15. Chapter 15

"There's something about the ocean that makes you feel so insignificant."

Robin stared out into the sea, lost in thought. While he has no regrets, he was still worried that his children might not see eye to eye with him. It was a startling thought, seeing Morgan angry at him. He dismissed the thought out of his mind. It was better not to worry about what might happen, but rather what's happening now. And right now, he was sailing for Valm with Priam and Anna, the former of which was with him, and the latter of which was asleep.

Priam chuckled, "Indeed, friend. A man can't help but feel like all his troubles mean nothing when staring into the ocean's endless palette of blue."

Robin frowned, "But I'm afraid I can't simply forget where I'm going. If my own children don't agree..."

Priam cut him off, "It matters not whether or not they agree. It matters whether or not they understand. Morgan seems easy-going enough, and she loves you dearly. I believe she'll be fine. Severa, though..."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, she worries me as well..."

Priam put his arm on Robin's shoulder, "Fear not. Her selfishness may lead her to resent you for now, but I know she will come around."

Robin smiled, "Thanks, Priam. It's nice to know that you're here for us."

"Not at all... Actually, there is one thing I want to offer you."

"What?"

Priam started walking to the end of the ship, "After this is all over, be it good or bad... I plan to return to the lands in which my ancestor's legend holds meaning."

Robin scratched his head, "You mean Tellius, correct?"

Priam nodded, "I plan to go to Crimea and become a mercenary. It will be a simple life, but a life with meaning. However, my ancestor Ike had a loyal companion by his side..."

Robin took a step back, "Priam are you proposing to me?"

"What? No! I wasn't referring to his wife! While Mia was a strong ally, he had a great tactician by his side."

"Oh, yeah. What was his name... Bastion? Mark? ... Soren!"

"Precisely. Now Robin, I was hoping that you might come with me to Tellius. You as my tactician, and Anna as my financial aide, because honestly, I'm terrible with money."

"What?"

Priam sighed, "I've thought about it, and I realized... You two have no place here. You say you plan to return to Ylisse, buy what will Queen Sumia say of your betrayal of her best friend? What will Plegia say to the murderer of their king? What will Valm say to the murderer of their emperor? And can you stand the conditions of Regna Ferox? Robin, you no longer have a home here. I would be overjoyed if you came back with me, but in the end it is your decision."

Robin sat down. What Priam said had some merit, and a job as a tactician was his calling. However, there was still what happened at the concert and what happened when he spoke to Cordelia. Until those events happened, he could not say that there was no hope for him here.

"Priam, I'll think about your offer. However, I want to see how the future unfolds. If there is truly no other way, then yes, I will go with you. But not only will we need to see if Anna wants to, but I want to see if my children and Cordelia understand."

Priam nodded, "I understand. I did not expect an answer so soon anyway. I'll let you see the other options as they come. Just remember, my offer will always be there."

Priam walked off, and Robin returned to his room. Anna laid on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Robin slid in silently next to her; and drifted off into sleep seconds after lying down.


	16. Chapter 16

Rossane was a beautiful city. There was no other way of putting it. The vibrant colors, the friendly citizens… it was hard to believe Virion owned the place. As Anna and Robin wandered through it's streets, they couldn't help but forget their troubles for a little while.

Anna sighed, "I wish we could have came here for a different reason… This city is so romantic…"

Robin nodded, "Yeah… Maybe we should come back here someday…"

"Unless we decide to go with Priam."

He told Anna about Priam's plan, and she seemed rather indifferent. She said she's a traveler, so living in a new continent wouldn't be that different. Besides, she'd get a chance to see her sisters there. Robin was still confused about how the whole family gathering thing would occur, but he decided to cross that Anna filled bridge when he came to it.

Robin sighed, "Say, do you know where the hell Priam is?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "He said he was going to get us tickets.."

"OH DEAR NAGA HELP ME!"

The two turned around. They couldn't tell where that scream came from, only that it was from someone in serious pain. Robin's fingers started flipping through his tome, and Anna drew her sword. However, they eased up when they saw Priam walking towards them.

He laughed, "Dear Naga, what has you two so tense?"

Robin sighed, "Priam, did you not just hear the scream of death about two seconds ago?"

He laughed again, "Oh yeah, that. That was me."

"What?"

"Well not me exactly, but more like caused by me. Anyway, I got our tickets."

Anna sighed, "Priam, you did get those tickets… legally, right?"

"Depends on your definition of legal."

The three stood there for a few seconds. Robin sighed, "Well, what did I expect from-"

"DADDY!"

Robin turned towards this scream, only to be attacked by Morgan. She was crying, "Oh my goodness I can't believe it's you I prayed every day for the hope that you'd return but you never did but now you're here so I-"

"BREATHE, MORGAN!"

She did as instructed, but she was still sobbing. "Daddy… I'm so happy…." She shot up, "Oh, where's Mother? Does she know?"

Robin looked down, Anna cleared her throat, and Priam wiped the blood off his knuckles. Robin sighed, "Morgan, sweetheart… We need to talk…"

A/N I know you're thinking 'Hey! What's with all this fluff? And why is this chapter so short?' Well, consider it the calm before the storm.


	17. Chapter 17

They all decided that they should move to the hotel Robin would be staying in for this conversation. At first, Morgan seemed very happy that her father was alive. But as time wore on, her joy melded into confusion. Anna seemed to feel pity for Morgan, and Priam avoided eye contact. When Robin finished explaining, Morgan stood silently. She then sat up,

"I need to think."

And with that, she was gone. She ignored her father's attempts to get her to come back, and simply wandered the streets. It was a lot to swallow. She finds her father, after years of him missing, and he is with a woman other than her mother. It was obvious Anna and her father loved each other, and that was what made it confusing. She should be happy that her father is alive, and that he's happy, but she didn't, she couldn't- she didn't know what to think. She was wandering alone, at least until her husband found her. Inigo looked at her with worry,

"Morgan, my dear! Why are you wandering the streets all alone? I have been searching for you hours! Do you know how worried I was?"

When Morgan remained silent, Inigo knew that something was wrong. Morgan ALWAYS had something to say. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Morgan? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "Inigo… Where's Severa and mom?"

Inigo scratched his head, "I believe they're sharing a room with Brady in the fancy hotel about three blocks to the east of here."

She nodded, "Take me there. Now." Her tone was devoid of it's normal cheer.

Inigo took a step back at his wife's sudden demand. She was normally very peaceful, and to see her so upset and assertive scared him. Still, he showed her to the hotel her sibling was staying in, with Morgan silent the entire time. Inigo tried multiple times to wrap his arm around her, but she shoved him off every time. When they walked in, Inigo was taken aback by the splendor of the room. It was almost like a house, with a kitchen, a dining room, and everything. Hell, Brady was setting up dinner, home-cooked! Cordelia and Severa were talking at the table, already having set it up. Inigo laughed,

"Well, my brother-in-law, violinists must get paid a handful! Aren't you glad we know him, darling?"

Morgan muttered, "Yeah…"

Inigo was concerned, but he figured she'd tell him about it when she was ready. Brady finished setting up dinner, "Yeah, yeah. I betcha' you wanna bum dinner offa me, too, huh? Well, I cooked fer yas, so yer lucky Severa knew you was coming."

Severa scoffed, "Oh come on, Brady. You know you enjoy my sister's company. And if you don't, I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it. You can hate Inigo all you want, though."

Inigo gulped, "Still mad at me for stealing your sister, huh?"

Severa glared daggers at Inigo, "Of course I do! She was so darling and innocent, until you tainted her, you womanizing buffoon!"

Inigo put up his hands, "I assure you, Morgan has been the only woman I have ever loved since our marriage! And I'll have you know she enjoys being *ahem* tainted by me! Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Morgan didn't reply, and sat down at the table. She cleared her throat, "Guys, I have something to say…"

After Morgan finished, everyone sat there in silence. Cordelia did her best to keep a strong face in front of her children, but was visibly cracking up. Brady sat down, obviously thinking over the situation as much as Morgan was. Inigo sat in silence, eyes fixed on Morgan. Severa, on the other hand, was steaming.

"THAT BASTARD!"

She quickly jumped out of her chair, and walked towards the door. Brady sighed, "Honey, what are ya doin'?"

Severa practically growled her answer, "I'm going to beat some sense into my father, and just plainly beat Anna while I'm at it! And them for the fun of it, I'll beat up Priam, too!"

As she was about to leave, Cordelia grabbed her, "Severa, there are several things wrong with that idea. First of all, you shouldn't jump so quickly to violence. Secondly, you and I both know that Priam would wipe the floor with you."

Severa sighed, "Fine…"

Cordelia smiled, but then Severa rolled her eyes, "I'll just beat up dad then. Priam and Anna will be off the hook. Is that better, mother?"

Cordelia sighed, "Of course not! You're not going to beat up anyone!"

Severa tried to claw from her mother's grip, "Mother? Aren't you mad at him? He ditched you for that red-headed bimbo!"

"Of course I'm upset! But violence isn't the way to go about this!"

Severa glared into her mother's eyes, "I can't believe you. How can you be so calm? Are you really so accustomed to heart break? Gods, Chrom, Robin, Gregor, now Robin again? Mother… you make me sick."

Severa walked to her bed room, but Brady grabbed her, "Darlin'… Yer dinner's gonna get cold!"

Severa sighed, "I'm not hungry…"

She walked off, and Brady cursed, "Gods darnit, dinner? Here I am, having the chance to cheer me lady up, and I blow it! Dinner was really the best thing I could say?"

Inigo laughed, "Speaking of dinner, these peas are amazing! What's your secret Brady?"

Morgan laughed, starting to regain her old self, "Yeah! These peas are the greatest!"

Brady and Cordelia stared at the two, and sat down. They ate in silence, all four of them to scared to start the conversation. After dinner, Brady sighed,

"Imma go check on Severa…"

He ran into her room, but then ran right back out,

"Tell me, sis-in-law, did ya mention the hotel that yer dad was staying in?"

Morgan tilted her head, "Yeah, why?"

Brady started to sweat, "Then we gotta scatter over there right quick! That Anna lady's in trouble!"

Cordelia sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Severa's window is open, she's gone. And… her sword's missin', too."


	18. Chapter 18

The night life in Rossanne was surprisingly quiet- everyone save for the people at taverns were asleep. There were a few guards around, sure, but nothing Severa couldn't easily sneak around. Just a matter of timing her dashes. Mother Nature also seemed to be blessing her, because tonight was the night of the new moon, meaning there was no moonlight to catch her. She almost laughed at how easy it is to pull this off. She managed to get to the hotel that Robin and Anna were staying at with ease. She walked up to the owner, a young woman who was clearly half asleep. Severa smirked at her luck. Tricking someone who was half asleep was the easiest thing to pull off.

Severa's tone changed to that a very innocent, timid young woman, "E-Excuse me... miss?"

The woman snapped awake, "Yes? How may I help you?"

Severa giggled, "Excuse me, but my big brother is in this hotel. Could you maybe help me find his room? Pretty please? His name is Robin, and he's with his..." Severa took a deep breath, trying not to lose her facade, "Girlfriend..."

It would be too hard to explain to this woman that Robin was her father, and besides- little sister looking for her precious big brother was an easy act to do- and a hard one to resist.

The woman smiled at her, "Let's see... Robin's staying in the third room on the left, upstairs. Is that all?"

Severa giggled, "Thanks, ma'am!"

She skipped off, and then smirked a devilish grin when she was out of sight. She couldn't believe how easy this was. She walked to Robin and Anna's door, and- oh, Naga... It was open! It was creaked open! Severa must have been the luckiest girl in the world to have a murder so easliy laid out for her! She silently creeped in, but nearly lost her balance. When she looked at the ground, she saw clothes thrown all throughout it.

_Ugh... Can't they be a bit more neat? Look at this! All these clothes thrown about... Like they were... Taken off hastily... They're __not- doing it-_

She let out a quiet gasp as she looked over to the bed. Anna and Robin were sleeping together, both figuratively and literally. She couldn't believe her father would be such a... a... such a unloyal womanizer! How could he possibly sleep with this woman? She's not as beautiful as her mother... She's just a whore who stole you away! Well no more, she thought. She's going to end this right now. No hesitation. She creeped up to the side of the bed, and placed the sword on Anna's chest. Anna awoke to the feeling of the cold metal on her skin, and when she saw Severa, Anna screamed, awakening Robin, and his eyes went wide with fear as he saw the sight before him.

"Severa, what-"

She took a deep breath, "This is for my mother- the woman you left for this little slut!"

She then laughed as the blood that started to fall. It was glorious, so much so that it caused pain in her chest. A lot of pain. Severa was confused until she realized- the blood wasn't Anna's. With fear now showing in her eyes, she looked down to see the holy Ragnell through her. It entered through her back, and was now going a foot out past her chest. She felt Priam's breath on her neck,

"You're not as stealthy as you think."

And that was all she heard before she blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Severa felt cold. Cold, painful, and alone. She looked around into where she was- a cold, dark room. There was nothing there, only darkness. Severa couldn't feel her heartbeat, nor could she see anything past the black. Her eyes grew wide,

_Oh my Goddess... Is this what it feels like to die? Am I... Dead? No... No, this can't be right. I can't die. All I wanted was for my parents to be happy again... Was I truly so wrong? Naga, please I don't want to to die... I don't want to die... No... No..._

"NOOO!"

Severa looked around. She was no longer in darkness, but on a bed. A further glance made her realize that she was back in the room she and Brady were staying in. She felt her chest, fingering the spot where Ragnell pierced her. The was definately a scar there, but the wound itself was no longer bleeding. She looked out the window to see broad daylight. She rubbed her eyes,

"How long was I out...?"

"Severa!"

She turned around to see Inigo standing in the doorway. He smiled,

"Glad to see my favorite sister in law is alive and awake!"

Severa looked down, "I'm your only sister in law, Inigo... Say, how long was I out?"

Inigo's smile faltered, "I don't want to tell you this, but..."

Severa gulped, "But...?"

Inigo sighed, "You've been in a coma for the past five years."

Severa's eyes grew wide. Five years? What happened to everyone? To her mother? To Brady? Did they just leave her for dead? Oh gods, in that time Robin and Anna could have-

"BWAHAHAHAH!"

Inigo's laugh made Severa nearly jump out of her skin, "What?"

He continued to laugh for a few more minutes before calming down, "You actually bought that? Really, Severa?"

Her face started to turn red, "Inigo, you jerk!"

He smiled, "I know, I know. But seriously, you've been out for a week."

Severa sighed, "A week..." Suddenly she shot up, "What happened with Anna and Robin?"

Inigo sighed, "Well after your failed attempt at murder, a whole bunch of stuff happened. First, Cordelia nearly killed Priam for stabbing you. All Priam said was that you were trying to kill Anna, so all he did was defend her. A valid arguement on his part, but your mother didn't think so. You know the whole, 'my daughter can do anything bad she wants even murder, but she's still my princess', bullcrap."

Severa chuckled at that, considering she used that logic on her dad a lot.

"After that, Brady had you healed up. The only person mad at you for the attempt was Anna. Brady's your husband, so he was angry, but he couldn't stay mad. Robin and Cordelia are your parents, so they eventually came around. I was never mad, I mean, no harm no foul. Morgan was a bit lost. I still don't think she understands what happened."

Severa looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. She often took her family for granted, but the fact that they forgave her for attempting murder... She inwardly resolved never to purposfully harm them again.

"Then the event everyone's been waiting for happened- the talk. I can't say exactly what happened, because I was banned from being in the room."

Severa cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Inigo chuckled, "Well you see, I had an idea that could solve all their problems!"

Severa sighed, "And what was your flawless plan?"

"Polygamy."

She had to stare at him for a while before she realized he was serious, "Really!?"

Inigo put his hands up, "Hey, Robin could be with both of them, and then he could be with his family!"

"..."

"What? Priam thought it was a good idea!"

"Was he banned from being in the room?"

Inigo cocked his head, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Severa scoffed, "Nevermind. So then what happened?"

"Well, from what I could gather, Robin was worried about his family being torn apart. He was actually about to go back to Cordelia, until Anna dropped the news."

Severa gulped, "What news?"

Inigo looked away, "She's pregnant."

Sevrera blinked a few times, "What?"

"Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other, they make love. And when they make love, babies happen."

To shocked to be pissed, she gulped, "So what's happening now?"

Inigo sighed, "They're going to Tellius alongside Priam... You won't be seeing him again for a while."

Severa shot out of bed, "When are they leaving?"

Inigo looked outside, "Right now actually. They left for the harbor... A few minutes ago."

Severa started running out the door. There was so much she had to tell her father and Anna. Maybe it was the fact that she almost died, but now she knows what she did was wrong. Though she still hates Anna for what she did, there was no use in hating her now. She was in her life, and she had to deal with it. She ran for the harbor, hoping she could still say all that was needed. It was a bittersweet realization, bit she had to say it. She only hoped there was still time.

Next chapter will be the ending.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was silent as they walked to the docks, with the exception of Priam and Morgan. Cordelia and Robin kept exchanging awkward glances, both unsure what exactly to say. Anna kept looking down to her stomach. Though it was no where near the point where she would be visibly pregnant, she kept looking there with a smile on her face, in a mixture of joy and anticipation. Morgan and Priam were busy talking about the trip. Priam's eyes lit up,

"Tellius is a beautiful land. I'm surprised it took me this long to start my journey back. The vibrant plains of Crimea, the snowy mountains of Daien, the beautiful architecture of Begnion... Oh, Morgan, I wish you could see it."

Morgan smiled, "I might be able to. How long does it take to reach Tellius?"

Priam sighed, "It takes about two weeks at sea. I'm afraid you can't just wander over whenever you please..."

Morgan looked down to the ground, but Priam put his hand on her shoulder, "Fear not, little girl. I'll make sure he sees you at least once a year, even if I have to drag him by the collar of his cloak!"

Morgan beamed, "Really? You can drag my father across water?"

Priam merely laughed, "Sure, sure."

Cordelia smiled at her daughter. Though she was losing Robin, she would always have Morgan and Severa. And that was enough for her, at least. She sighed,

"Our alternate selves raised one hell of a daughter."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, they sure did."

The two returned to their silent streak, until Robin cleared his throat. It had been very hectic these past few days, so he never got a chance to say this. But all his pride be damned, be had to say this.

"Cordelia... I'm sorry."

Cordelia stopped walking, "Robin?"

Robin looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry for every stupid thing I've done. For killing Grima myself, for leaving you when I should have stayed... There are far too many dumb choices I've made, and I'm sorry for that."

Cordelia felt tears forming from the corners of her eyes, "Robin..."

"No matter what happens, I want you to remember that I loved you. Even now, there's a place for you in my heart. But... I can't leave a child without a father, and... My feelings for Anna burn just as strong as mone for you. I just... Wanted you to know that... My feelings were always true. Never once in all the times I said I love you was I lying."

Cordelia smiled, "Robin... Thank you. For all the memories we've shared, for our two weird time paradox children... Thank you. I'll never forget you, Robin. Not until my last day alive."

Robin wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for the last time. They stood there- leaving each other in the flesh, but not there hearts. It was a perfect moment... At least until Priam said,

"Would it be in bad taste to say 'get a room'?"

Robin and Cordelia seperated immediately after hearing that, causing Priam to laugh. Robin sighed, "I'm going to have to get used to your idiocy, aren't I?"

Priam put his hands up, "Sorry for being insensitive."

Robin sighed, "Yeah, yeah. But..." he tuned over to Anna, "There's something I want to tell you, too. Anna... I love you. I don't want you to think that you're my lover only because you got pregnant. You're one of the funniest and cheeriest girls I know. And while it was a bunch of stupid ideas that led us to each other, I don't regret making them. Because at the end of the day, I got to be with you. And that's something to be happy about."

Anna kept walking. After a small amount of time, she looked up, "Sorry, did you say something? I was lost in thought."

Robin sighed, "You didn't hear any of that? What the hell were you thinking of?"

Anna smiled, "Well I was thinking- The average cost of raising a child is 545,000 gold. Now if I can get Priam to give us over 50,000 gold a year, than we can afford to raise our daughter in incredible extravagence! Because even though I'll be a quartermaster, I'm still an Anna. If I can get some great sales on the side, we'll be raking in the dough! So, what did you try to tell me?"

Robin sighed, "It was basically a speech saying I love you."

Anna smiled, "Aww... I love you too. Anyways, we're going to have to-"

"DADDY!"

Robin turned around, only to get bear hugged by Severa. Tears were falling down her cheeks, "Daddy... I'm sorry. I just wanted you and Mother to be happy. I didn't mean for things to turn out how they did. Everything that happened... I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! I'm sorry for-"

Robin put his arms around her, "There, there. Daddy's here. It's okay, Severa."

Severa clenched her father harder, "That's exactly what I'm talking about! I attempted murder, and you nod and say it's okay! I don't deserve this love! I'm a horrible daughter who-"

Robin sighed, "Listen to me, Severa. Your anger and malice were understandable. Maybe not justified, but understandable. You saw your parents split; and you weren't happy. However... Look at yourself. You're here now, acknowledgimg your mistake and trying to learn from it. If that isn't a daughter to be proud of, I don't know what is."

Severa's tears started to fade, "Dad..."

Robin got up, and held his hand out to her. When she grabbed his hand, she smiled greater and more naturally than she ever had before. Robin smiled back, "And if you still think you need to do something... Watch over your mother. For me."

Severa nodded, "Of course."

Robin turned to Morgan, "Morgan... There's something I have to say to you, too. I love you."

Morgan cocked her head, "That's it? You give everyone else these long, loving speeches, and all I get is an I love you?"

Robin sighed, "Look, my mind is a bit burnt out after all the other speeches. Can't an I love you do?"

Morgan sighed, "No. I want my own speech."

Inigo, finally catching up with Severa; was more than happy to help, "Morgan, dear, you shine brighter than the sun itself. Why, the sun is afraid to rise and be necause of how radiant you are. You are a woman worthy of all my love and affection."

Morgan blushed, "See, dad? That is what you need to say."

Robin sighed, "Sorry, I don't speak Virion."

That got a laugh out of everyone. Priam smirked, "Well, this had been a great journey. But I'm afraid the boat is leaving."

Robin nodded, "Well... Goodbye, everyone."

Cordelia nodded, "You come back to visit some time, you hear? I'll welcome you with open arms."

Robin nodded, "I will."

As the three of them walked on to the boat, Robin looked back to the people he was leaving behind. Though he was happy with how his new life was forming, he was sad to see the old one leave. In the end, there was one word that described how he felt.

Bitttersweet.

* * *

A/N Well, this has been a great ride. Special thanks to all the reviewers, Cormag Ravenstaff in particular. For those of you who wanted a realistic ending.. Sorry. Too many great stories end on a depressing, no one's really happy note. So, even if you think this ending is too Disney-like, sorry. But I'm the kind of guy who likes happy endings. So one more time, thanks to all the reviewers, the followers, the favoriters; and the other readers. It's been a blast.

Until next time,

See ya, space cowboy.


End file.
